


The Calm And Then The Storm

by janai



Series: Meta-Crisis Victorious: Every Great Journey has Its Start [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: A restless Doctor prepares to leave to begin his journey for enlightenment...there is just one problem.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Meta-Crisis Victorious: Every Great Journey has Its Start [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973086
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	The Calm And Then The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I have a t-shirt with this on it that I bought after my divorce. It seemed a fitting tittle for the beginning of the Doctors journey of discovery.  
> BE very forewarned: Seriously Super Bad Angst ahead for our couple. It starts out innocently and ends with a huge explosion....sorry, it has to happen.

The Doctor was lost in thought as he sat outside on the patio. His mind was hard at work over the emerging latent abilities and why it had taken three years in this parallel universe to start manifesting.

He wanted...no needed...to find out what was causing the changes within him. The tenuous ability to slow time, the visions, the hot flashes, the quick outbursts of anger and frustrations and crying at the drop of the proverbial hat. And then the explosion two days ago in the middle of the night in the pond. He had slept for two days in a near coma after that event, his skin almost white and crisscrossed with red lines from broken capillaries just below the skin. There were deep circles under his closed eyes and a small cluster of strands of silver hair shooting through his fringe. He had awakened to see Rose holding his hand, her bleary eyes and cheeks chafed red from so much crying: he had pulled her down into a fierce embrace and they both cried together.

After some desperately needed supper (the Doctor had wolfed down three ham and cheese sandwiches, a large bag of sour cream flavored crisps and 24 French Fancies), they went to the med bay and Rose assisted the Doctor in obtaining a full body scan.

It was the anger that concerned him the most and he could hear the Time Lord accusing him of being born in battle full of blood, anger and vengeance. He did not want to become that thing, the thing that he had been in the terrible nightmare that had started it all. Above all, he did not want to hurt his wife and child if he went off the deep end again. _No,_ he vowed, _I will protect them from myself if I must_.

Rose, the light and love of his heart. She had become very supportive of him with these changes and had learned not to take his outbursts personally. That said, she was not about to let him do anything stupid or dangerous. Recently, she had hit him with a powerful Tyler slap when he had become so angry at himself that he was pounding his head on the bedroom door. He wound up with a glorious knot on his forehead and a hand print shaped bruise on his left cheek. He had dented the door with his thick skull and left a nice reminder of his outburst and had felt ashamed every time he passed the door; Rose finally had it replaced.

He knew he had to leave soon, to try to find the help and enlightenment that he sensed was beyond the British Isles. However, the thought of leaving Rose and their precious daughter Bonnie Mae behind was torturing his soul. Their baby was just a little over four months old and needed both her parents. He couldn't them with him, it would be too dangerous and if he did something to hurt them....

The Doctor dropped his face into his hands as he warred with this most personal of dilemmas. He just could not get over the thought that he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. He silently cursed himself and the Time Lord knowing that he was not going to win no matter what he did.

"Doctor."

Even though his name had been whispered, he still twitched in surprise. He dropped his hands and looked up to see Rose looking at him with a worried expression; she was biting her lower lip. This was never a good sign.

"Rose," he stood up and walked over to plant a kiss on her lips; she did not return it. This was another seriously bad thing for him.

"Your gonna leave, aren't ya." Her voice was a broken murmur and she saw the look of shock in his eyes. This confirmed her greatest fear and she wrapped her arms around her body. "I felt ya thinkin' about leavin'."

"I have too," he whispered sadly. He rubbed the scruff on his chin and looked down at his bare feet. This was not going to be easy and he knew what she would say next. " I have to find a way to stop what's happening to me. I do not want to become a Time Lord again! I got over that long ago, I just want to be me. I want to have our life together, more children, grow old together. I don't want to regenerate and I don't want to outlive you." The Doctor reached up to cup her face with both hands.

"You are my second heart, the love of my lives. I never thought we could have this life together and now I don't want to give it up. " He leaned forwards to give her a gentle kiss and this time she returned it with a fervor that threatened to send them both running into their house. The mood was broken when she broke the kiss and gave his a searching look with her whiskey brown eyes.

"Your not goin' alone, I won't let ya." Her voice was firm and brooked no argument from him. He looked up at her, chin lowered slightly so that his eyes looked up from under his brows.

"You can't go with me," his expression was firm, "you have to take care of our daughter, Rose. You both will be safer to stay here. I would not have to be worried for your safety." He watched as she released him and took two steps back and glared at him.

"No! You are not doing that ta me, ta us! We are stronger together and you know that, you've have told me how many times? Ya need to believe in us!"

"I do believe in us, Rose, I do, but we have never faced anything like this before. You have already seen my anger and hatred; I can't take the risk of you getting hurt, I won't!"

He was glaring at her again under his eyebrows and she could see the Oncoming Storm appearing in his eyes. Rose put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that he never thought to see on her face. He drew himself up to his full 6' 1" and glared at her coldly; golden sparks appeared in the brown of his eyes.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING," he thundered, "END OF CONVERSATION!"

Her eyes blew wide open at the finality in his voice and the real anger now directed at her. Her heart lurched as she realized that she would have to say the one thing he would never want to hear. To do the one thing that he never thought she would be able to do.

"FINE!" she screamed back, "Go ahead and leave us behind it that's wha' ya wanna do! But if you leave know one thing, YOU WILL NEVER SEE BONNIE AND I AGIN!!"

This time the Doctors eyes blew open and he fell backwards several steps as if pushed by an invisible hand. His heart clenched in his chest and his throat went dry as he felt the truth that she could, would carry out her threat. Then he noticed something else in her eyes, something he had hoped never to see again. It chilled him to the very marrow of his bones and his jaw dropped in astonishment. A pale golden glow had appeared in the brown of her eyes and grew brighter as her long wavy hair started to blow around her head. 

Then she did the unthinkable; she cut the bond between them.

The Doctor cried out in anguish as he fell to his knees, both hands grasping the sides of his head. The silence, the emptiness shattered the last of his anger as he curled up into a shaking ball on the ground. And as quickly as it was cut off the bond was reestablished in full leaving him crying from both terrible loss and blessed relief. As he groveled at her feet he realized one other very important thing; she had shielded their daughter from the violence of their emotions, protecting her from the agony that she had subjected him to. A calm and measured voice cut through the maelstrom is his head like a cool breeze.

"Think about what I said an' we'll talk later."

When he finally looked she had disappeared into the sanctuary of their home, leaving him very much alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, look whos back! AAroooah, ar, ar arrrr.


End file.
